Kagami's Nightmare in Daylight
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Kuroko tiba-tiba menjadi "Seme" untuk si Bakagami?


langsung aja ya..

Slamat membaca.. ^^

* * *

Siang ini seperti biasanya, Kagami dan Kuroko berlatih bersama di lapangan basket tempat dimana mereka biasa berlatih.

"Oi, Kuroko. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar, bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi. Okay?" Kagami tidur dibangku dekat lapangan itu.

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti." Kuroko kembali mendribble bola basketnya.

Kagami tidur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya dari rumah. Dia merasa sangat lelah setelah berlatih disekolah dan juga di lapangan itu. Belum lagi dia mendapat hukuman dari Pelatihnya, Riko, karna ia telah menghina dada Riko yang rata. Dia harus berlari mengelilingi sekolahan sebanyak 20 kali. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat lelah.

Rasanya baru sebentar ia tertidur. Tiba-tiba…

"Kagami-kun.." Ia mendengar Kuroko memanggilnya.

Kagami membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut mendapati Kuroko sedang duduk diatasnya, belum lagi wajah Kuroko sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Spontan ia mendorong Kuroko sekuat mungkin hingga Kuroko terjatuh.

"Aau.. Sakit! Kau kasar sekali, Bakagami!" Kuroko berusaha bangun, ia menatap Kagami dengan mata penuh dengan air mata.

"Aaa.. aaa.. Ma.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tak sengaja. Kau tak apa, Kuroko?" Kagami bangun dan membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"Hanya sedikit sakit, tapi tak apa." Wajah Kuroko sedikit memerah.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Jantung Kagami berdetak kencang. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah. Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah Kagami sendiri juga sudah berubah, wajahnya memerah.

"_Bodoh! Kuroko itu laki-laki! Kenapa Jantungku berdebar tak karuan_?" Pikir Kagami.

Kagami memukul-pukul kepalanya. Melihat hal itu Kuroko menggenggam tangan Kagami untuk mencegahnya memukul kepalanya sendiri lebih keras.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Nanti kepalamu sakit. Aku khawatir kau tak bisa bermain basket jika kau gegar otak." Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagami.

Kagami langsung mundur hingga ia menabrak pagar kawat dibelakangnnya. Entah mengapa Kuroko semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kagami. Saat Kagami berusaha untuk kabur, Kuroko menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Bakagami?" Kuroko berbisik halus ditelinga Kagami.

"Ku.. Ku.. Kuroko! Ap.. apa yang.. Kau ingin.. kan?" Jantung Kagami berdetak lebih kencang.

Mendengar suara Kagami yang tergagap-gagap dan juga wajah Kagami yang tampak sangat gugup membuat Kuroko tersenyum puas.

"_Eh! Dia mempermainkanku!" _Pikir Kagami. Ia merasa sangat jengkel.

"Ba-Ka-Ga-Mi.." Kuroko berbisik pelan ditelinga Kagami sekali lagi.

Kagami bisa merasakan nafas Kuroko yang panas ditelinganya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin tak karuan.

"Ku.. Ku.. Kuro.. ko.." Tubuh Kagami bergetar.

Kuroko tersenyum puas. Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Lalu ia mulai menjilati pipi Kagami. Semakin lama Kagami merasa wajahnya semakin basah.

"Aaaaaa!" Kagami terbangun.

Kini ia mendapati Nomor 2 diatas tubuhnya. Nomor 2 menjulurkan lidahnya tepat didepan wajah Kagami lalu ia menjilati wajah Kagami sekali lagi.

"Woof!" Gonggong Nomor 2.

"Ternyata kau!" Kagami mengangkat Nomor 2.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mendekati Kagami.

Kuroko berlari kearah Kagami dalam keadaan basah karna keringat. ia berlari sambil membawa bola basket.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko meletakkan bola basketnya lalu meminta Nomor 2 dari Kagami.

Kagami terlihat sangat gugup saat Kuroko mendekatinya, bahkan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Tak apa. Nomor 2 mengganggu tidurku. Lihat apa yang dilakukannya pada wajahku!" Kagami marah-marah sambil menunjuk kearah Nomor 2.

"Woof!" Nomor 2 menggonggong lalu menatap Kagami senang.

Kagami berjalan mundur ketika Nomor 2 menggonggong padanya.

"Oh. Tenanglah Kagami-kun! Ini pakailah handukku untuk membersihkan wajahmu." Kuroko membersihkan wajah Kagami dengan handuknya.

"Sudahlah! Aku bisa sendiri!" Kagami merebut handuk Kuroko lalu membersihkan wajahnya sendiri.

Wajah Kagami sedikit memerah. Ia membersihkan wajahnya sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Ahahaha.. Kau itu lucu, Kagami-kun.." Kuroko tertawa sambil merangkul Nomor 2.

"Diamlah! Lagian bagaimana bisa Nomor 2 ada disini?" Kagami menunjuk Nomor 2.

"Dia selalu bersamaku. Dia kuletakkan di tasku tadi. Karna tidak tega aku melepaskannya." Kuroko membelai kepala Nomor 2.

"Jauhkan dia dariku!" Kagami berjalan mundur.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah dia lucu, ya kan Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mendekatkan Nomor 2 pada Kagami.

"Kuroko, jangan macam-macam denganku!" Kagami berlari menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Dia kan Lucu. Lihatlah dia, Kagami-kun.." Kuroko tampak senang, ia mengejar Kagami sambil membawa Nomor 2.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

Nomor 2 hanya menggonggong sambil menjulur-julurkan lidahnya. Ia tampak senang bisa bemain bersama Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Awas kau Kuroko! Aku akan Membunuhmu!" Kagami berlari sambil menangis, sedangkan Kuroko hanya tertawa riang mengejar Kagami sambil membawa anjingnya, si Nomor 2.

Tamat.


End file.
